


Fucking hell

by temporalGatekeeper



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Rutting, heuehuhuehu, it's just fliqpy rutting against a carpet, not really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalGatekeeper/pseuds/temporalGatekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't know what to title it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking hell

You glared at him, those thick red frame glasses that were placed on his face, the way he stared at you from across the room. That stare being a smug look since he had you handcuffed. Your arms were bound tightly behind your back by the metal. It made your body twitch and writhe, seething in insanity and murderous intent from the illness you had making you tweak at every little thing that reminded of war.

You growled and snarled at him, baring your teeth before he kicks you in the face. You fell back with a soft noise of pain and you wiggled against the floor, rolling over and trying to sit up. He pressed his foot to your back, keeping you pinned down on the floor. Another growl tore from your throat as you glared over your shoulder at him. Your pointed teeth were bared once more, pupils constricted to little slits as well as your irises.

You were enraged. This man..this supposed super hero. You hated him. Your body was on fire with the hate you felt for him and it made your cock throb under the fabric of your pants. Flynn Owens was making your cock harden by the second and you were angered by this. You were angered that he was doing this to you and that you were liking it. You were angered that your mind was swimming with thoughts of him dominating you, making you scream with want and desire for him to plow into you. You, Ivan Bezukladnikov, wanted this son of a bitch to fuck you raw.

You weren’t going to get what you wanted though. You never did when it was him. He pressed his foot harder and you coughed, another growl searing your throat with a burn as you glared at him. He clearly wants you to get yourself off. How though? By grinding against the floor of course. The bulge in your pants was quite sizable since you were already turned on. You kept your gaze on him as your hips caught the floor with a roll. You weren’t going to allow any noise to slip out of your throat. You wouldn’t allow him the satisfaction of hearing you whimper or whine. You weren’t having it. You kept grinding against the floor, hips wiggling and rolling, catching the floor each time. A shudder is sent up your spine at the feeling. God, it sorta feels good? Being made to do this, it felt good being forced by him. You shook your head. No. You can’t think thoughts like that. You weren’t going to.

Teeth are dug into your bottom lip. Sweat beaded your brow. You’ve been rocking your hips against the floor for a while now. Your gaze was still on Flynn. His cocky look behind those glasses of his. He looked so triumphant that he had you under his heel. It sent a shiver down your spine. You wanted to grunt and moan and whimper, make all these noises and sounds but you stayed quiet. You wouldn’t dare make a sound in front of this bastard. You were close though. The pace of your hips rocking against the floor was quickened. You wanted to get this over and done with you. You wanted him to uncuff you and leave. Not until you were finished though. A few more thrusts against the ground and you were gone. You felt your pants dampen and become sticky as the globs of cum were released into them. You made a muffled shaky noise as you continued to grind against the carpet, riding out your orgasm. You heard him chuckle and lift his foot. Thank god, he was gonna unbind you and let you go. Boy, you were wrong. Flynn just turns and leaves, leaving you panting and huffing against the ground, arms still cuffed behind your back.


End file.
